The Halfsister is Mine!
by cows4ever
Summary: The sequal to 'Loving the Halfsister'. It's now 2 1/2 years later, and all the characters are almost all grown up. Follow the white haired Uri through her ... adventures? Is that the right word?... anyway, through her thingies, and see the rest of her tale unfold before our very eyes. Mostly yours. Mine will be in my head. - cows4ever GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Naruto so lay off will ya! :(**

**Chapter 1: it's Chapter One**

It's been 2 1/2 years since Naruto and I had that little heart to heart moment in the hospital. During that time I was regaining my strength, Naruto visited me everyday, saying that once I get out of the hospital, he's gonna train with all his might, just so he could save my only sane family member. Not that he was sane any more. Seriously! Who goes to a creepy snake guy just so you could kill your own brother for revenge? Apparently, Sasuke does. But when he comes back, I think I'll ask him what his life means to him now, if he reaches his goal to kill our older brother.

Anyway, it was a few months before my best friend came home, when I recieved an invataion to Suna. Just for a visit of course, nothing specail. And before you ask, Gaara and I are still together. We sometimes hang out whenever he's here or I'm in Suna on a mission, and we're not busy. It's kind of hard, since we don't have time to do any of that stuff. He's the Kazekage of Sunagakure, and I'm an elite Jounin for Konahagakure. And only Neji and I were qualified enough to become Jounin. We _are_ that _**special**_.

Back to the invitation. I get off track so easily these days, that I was literally forced to take a vacation. So I decided to use my vacation now. "U-Uri-chan. I want you to be safe. A-And if you see N-N-Naruto along the way..." Hinata started, but she imeaditaely faltered, not knowing what to tell me to say to her crush. "I'll be safe, Hinata-chan. Don't worry about me. I'll even message you to reassure you that I made it to Suna safely," I told my other, but female, best friend. "Okay. Be safe. Don't die, and stay away from mean people that can hurt you and scar you for life," the lavender haired girl said, acting like a protective mother sending off her only child to the library without any supervision.

"She will. Now let's go, Uri. Gaara _will worry like there's no tomorrow_ if we're not there in less then four days," a blonde haired girl said, looking around her surroundings out of habit. "Okay Temari. I'll see you in a few weeks," I told my friend, and we left the gates that protected the village that I called home. "Yeah. And stay away from strangers!" Hinata yelled, before we disappeared into the foliage of the forest. "You know I will!" I yelled back, and my blonde companion and I traveled to the place where my boyfriend kind of calls home. If you get what I mean... *cough*horriblepast*cough*.

"You okay, Uri?" Temari asked me. I guess I did the coughs out loud. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her. Temari shrugged, and we walked the rest of the way, just chillin' and talking about random stuff.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

Once we arrived in the sandy village, Temari lead me to the Kazekage office, so she could report that we arrived safely and that her little brother wouldn't be on her case. "Kazekage?" the blonde asked, knocking on the door lightly, so she wouldn't get yelled at for the loud noise disturbing his paperwork. "Come in," a tired voice answered, and Temari and I walked into the room. I turned around, so I could quietly close the wooden door.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" the red head asked, looking down at a peice of paper, pen in hand, and a frown on his face. "I thought you had to pick up Uri," he stated, still looking down at the paper. We technacly arrived early, since all we did was walk, not stopping for a break or a nap. "Actually, she did," I said, smiling a little at his carelessness. He didn't even know I was there, since all he focased on was one chakra signature. His head snapped up, and his sea foam gaze settled on my oynx ones.

"Hello!" I said, waving my arm around. His face was surprised, and a light tint of pink settled on his cheeks. I guess it was from both from seeing me here so quickly, and for not seeing me for so long. It's been about seven months since we last saw eachother, and I changed a little. I grew to a steady 5'5", my chest size grew too; from a A to a B. I call that an accomplishment! :)

Another thing that changed was in the looks facter. My white hair grew longer, reaching past my tushie and went halfway down my thigh. I wore a little make-up, to accent my eyes (something that TenTen said when we had a girly get together [which I was dragged into of cours]). It was a dark color, mixing inbetween a dark brown and a black. And instead of my usual black and orange outfit, I wore a dark red T-shirt that was cut on the bottom above my belly botton, and a fish net shirt underneath to complete the torso. Underneath the waist, was a black skirt that was a little short that my past self would've hated, since it was like those girly skirts that you saw in the Manga and Anime for kids under 18. And I had my new black ninja shoes that Hinata bought me for my birthday... again...

"Uh uh uh uh... you look nice Uri," Gaara stuttered, his face getting a deeper shade of pink from embarassment. "Good job," Temari whispered, nudging my side with her elbow. "For what?" I asked, a smile on my face, knowing exactly why she was congraduatlating me. We talked about it along the way here, but I wanted to hear her say it out loud. "For making my little brother blush," she whispered back, a small smile gracing her lips as well. "I knew that. Just wanted to hear you say it," I said, and I walked forward, to a blushing Gaara sitting on a chair, behind a desk.

I felt Temari leave, leaving me and my boyfriend alone in a room without an adult with us to make sure we were doing things approperiate for kids under 17 years of age. And as my favorite TV character says,' the right age for intercourse id 17. And for drugs is for collage.' **(A/N Please do not do this if you are a innocent person, a person that is a pervert but not **_**that**_** kind of pervert, a person afriad of needles, or anyone else. Seriously, do **_**not**_** do this **_**ANYWHERE**_**! Thankyou for taking your time to read this! ;3 ) **

When I reached him, I sat on his desk, looking at his paperwork in curiosity. "Whatcha' doin'?" I asked, purposly disturbing him from his Kage work. "Paperwork. What does it look like?" he asked, clearly annoyed. I knew that he just wanted to get this done, and show me around the village, since that's what he said during our little talks in some letters that we sent eachother.

"You should get someone to sort your paperwork out, so it would be easier to focus on different criteria. You get what I mean?" I asked. Gaara shook his head, and I shrugged, walking over to a couch that was in the room of the office. I layed down, and once my head hit the armrest, I dozed off into much needed sleep...

**I know I know. It sucked. But please review if you can. And seriously, my early Author Note... I super serial about this. ManBearPig is super dangerous. So are drugs, and illnesses you get from intercourse. And I'm stuck in South Park mode. I'm super serial about this... :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. So lay off the pestering!**

**Chapter 2: The second chapter is here!**

When I woke up, I was being jostled in a pair of arms that I was familiar with. "Gaara? What're you doing?" I mumbled, rubbing sleep from my dark eyes. "Taking you to your room," the red head said simply, still walking down a hall. "Well I can walk now, so could you set me on my feet?" I asked, wiggling a little bit. "Nah. I like it how it is now. More comfortable, you know?" Gaara said, smirking some. Something he didn't do much around others, so I feel really special when he does it around me.

I blushed, my face turning a bright red, and Gaara looked down, confusion set in his sea foam green eyes. "You okay?" he asked, worry laced in his voice. "Yes. But, have you ever heard of 'blushing'? Cause that happens alot to people," I said, covering my cheeks with my hands, so he wouldn't see the redness. "I've heard of it. Just never seen it in action," he said simply, and my eyes widened. Was he that out of the world? I let my hands fall back down to my lap when my cheeks went back to it's normal tempature.

We, meaning the red head holding me, walked down futher in silence, when I started to cough. It felt exactly like the cough I did in the forest with Temari. It surprised me a little, since I haven't coughed that much since I was still little and my clan was still alive, sane, and not wanting revenge to a insane person. "You still okay?" the green eyed boy asked, as he set me down in front of the guest room's door. "Yeah. I think so," I said, smiling to reassure my boyfriend.

"Okay. Well, have a good nights sleep, and I'll see you in the morning," Gaara said, giving me a peck on the lips, and turn to go to his own room, a few doors down. I followed his example, and opened my own door, only to go into a coughing fit. "Oh god..." I muttered, feeling my forehead. "I hope I'm not getting sick..."

}}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{

The next few days were terrible. I'd wake up, cough a few times, take a shower, get dressed in my normal outfit, cough, go hang with Temari, then hang with Kankuro, cough some more, go to the bathroom because I don't feel so well and throw up, flush the toilet, tell the people that I had an emergency, go to my room, and stay there, moaning from not feeling well. I didn't even go to see Gaara during those few days!

Though today, he seemed to get off Kage duty early, so he went and knocked on my door. "Uri! Kankuro and Temari have told me about your coughing these days. They want to know what's wrong," Gaara yelled through the oak door, and I grumbled out a reply. "What?" he asked, not really understanding what I said. He opened the door, and his eyes widened at my situation. I was paler then normal, sweating so much that my hair on my head was wet, and I layed on the bed with nothing my a really short tank top and short shorts. I was sweating that much. What he didn't know, was that I've had a really bad cough, and I threw up every thirty minutes. And yes, I counted. I was really bored!

"Uri? You... you okay?" he asked, as if he was afraid of my answer. "No. I've been throwing up, coughing everyday, and I don't feel so good," I muttered, closing my eyes, and burrowed my head deeper into my wet pillow. "We have to get you to a doctor!" Gaara yelled, freaking out. It was the first time I've ever heard him like this, and I was afraid to see how he was freaking out. "Just stay here. I'm going to go get him," he muttered, and he strolled out of the room, his Kazekage robes swishing as he moved.

I moaned in pain, since that's what it felt in my head. Pain. It hurt. I think I blacked out as pain seered through my entire body. Somebody help me...

**CLIFFY! I LOVE THOSE TO THE BONE, SINCE i CAN PASS THE SAVINGS ON TO YOOOOUUUUU!**

**So how was it? good, bad? And about the last chapter and being super serial, I **_**serial about that! **_** I swear that if I'm in court because someone blamed me for using drugs or getting STD's or something, I will tell the court that it was their fault for not listening to the Authors Note. I **_**will**_** say that... :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, or Gaara, or Hinata, or Neji, or Kiba, or Shino, or Choji, or Ino, or Shikamaru, or Rock Lee, or Sasuke, or TenTen, or... well, I guess you know what I mean. :)**

**Chapter Three: 1+2= Chapter 3**

When I woke up, a Medic nin was examining my chest area, to see if there was anything wrong with my lungs or heart. Gaara wasn't there, since he was pushed out by a fuming Temari, saying that he 'shouldn't see a naked woman untill he was married.' And yess, my shirt was off, since the cloth would've gotten in the way of the of the amatuer nin. Temari was there, along with the female doctor's assistant. "How are you feeling?" Temari asked, breaking the awkward silence between the doctor, her assistant, me, and her.

"Oh I don't know. How would you feel if you woke up everyday, only knowing that you have to cough and throw up later? Brilliant? Wonderful? Or just plain great?" I asked the four ponytailed blonde sarcasticlly, glaring at her with my tired and sickness filled eyes. "Oh. Heh heh. Okay, I get that was the wrong thing to ask," Temari said, sweatdropping a little. We sat in silence a little longer, the nin finishing up her examination.

After having Temari help me put a new and _clean_ shirt on, I allowed the assistant and doctor explain what was wrong with me. "Uchiha-san. I'm sorry to say this but... you have a very severe case of the flu. We, unfortanatly, do not have a strong enough medicine to help you recover quicker. So you'll have to stay here and rest, drink lots of water, eat healthy, and I'll have my assistant prescribe the weaker medicine for you. But you have to stay in bed, no matter what, so you can feel better. You can leave to do other _personal things_ such as using the restroom, showering, and changing into a clean pair of clothes, but nothing else. Understand?" the medic nin said, writing down the name of the medicine before handing the peice of paper to her helper to write the officail paper.

I nodded, inwardly groaning for staying in bed and not relaxing outside in the sun and swim in onw of the public indoor pools. The doctor left then, to tell the frantic red head on the other side of the wooden doors leading to my room. "How is she?" I heard him ask, before the door closed, making the voices muffle. "Now what?" I asked miserably, painfully moving my arm so it could cover my eyes. I did not want to see anyone right now. My body's sore, anything I touch feels wrong, like if I touvhed something cold, the nerves in that body part jolts and it does _not feel like I'm walking on sunshine!_

"You get better. I'll message Hinata, your teammates, and that other guy. You know. The one that has those bugs. Shiki? Shilo?" Temari said, raking her brain for my friend that I made over the years. "Shino," I corrected, not liking her rambling a whole lot, since it started to hurt my head. Shino and I became friends over the years, when he and I went on a mission to the Hidden village in the Mist, to give the Kage there a rare scroll of forbidden jutsus. Later, we had to stay since we had to give our own leader something that the Kage there had to give. Something dangerous. On the way there, we were attacked. I was cut dangerously, like in the prelimanaries, and Shino helped me heal.

I was very thankful to him, since if it was anyone else, they would have let me die, since my family was kinda looney, and anyone I met was super dangerous. So to repay him, I asked to become his friend and do good deeds to repay my dept. But enough about the past. Back to the present. Gaara stormed in after a few minutes of silence on my side. Later, I asked him why he 'stormed in', and he said he didn't. He walked loudly into my room. And he didn't answer my question either.

"I am so sorry that you won't have a good vacation, but I promise to visit you everyday. Okay?" Gaara said, sitting down on a chair next to my bed, and taking ahold onto my free hand. I grimaced. His hands were freezing! "S-Sorry," he said, letting go quickly, but not entirely. I gripped his hand, gritting my teeth as my nerves went haywire. I hate this feeling, but I can handle it if it's for the red head I'm in love with.

We sat in silence, Gaara rubbing his thumb around the back of my hand, while I waited with my eyes closed in the darkness, waiting for a restless sleep to take over for the next few weeks. I hate being sick...

[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]]3rd POV[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]]

Back in Konaha, a few weeks later, a loud blonde was running around looking for teammates for his next mission. Passing by a hodded figure, he kept searching untill he heard a voicce call out from the hidden boy in the hooded jacket. "Hey Naruto," it said, and it turned around, showing the blue eyed boy a nose, a half hidden face, glasses, and a leaf head band. "Sorry, do I know you?" Naruto asked, turning to the figure, a questioning gaze fixed into his ocean blue eyes. "Yes. We were gennin together. Don't you remember?" he asked, and you could see an eyebrow being quirked above the dark glasses.

"No. I don't beleive I know you," Naruto said, getting even more confused. Before the blonde boy could continue searching, the hooded man said his name. "I'm Shino Aburame," the guy in the green jacket said, frowning. But the blonde didn't notice, since the lower part of Shino's face was covered by the big coller of the coat. "Oh! I didn't recognize you from that coat of yours," Naruto exclaimed, surprise set in his clear blue eyes.

As Shino was about to speak, a bark could be heard from behind them, and a brown haired boy, with red triangles on his cheeks to mark what clan he was from, came up to them riding a big white dog. "Kiba? Is that you?" Naruto yelled in surprise, looking at the older looking boy riding the huge Akamaru. "Of course. You recognize him," Shino muttered, looking away and towards the tree. During the next few minutes, Kiba and Naruto talked, Naruto asking Kiba to join his team for a mission, and Kiba declining, saying that his own team already had a mission.

Then Naruto appeared in front of a blushing and shy Hinata, who was hiding behind the white fence a few feet awy from the trio of boys. But before Naruto could continue his search for teammates, he heard Shino say to him," By the way, Naruto. A few weeks ago, Uri became sick. It's really bad, you know. Just thought you'd like to know." Naruto froze, his best friend on his mind, along with the new mission. But he continued foreward, wondering if he should just stop and visit the hospital, or do the mission in honor for her. After all... it was her boyfriend that was in trouble.

{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}

When Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Temari, who was in Konaha for the Chunnin exams, arrived in Suna, she led the small group to the hospital, where the female blonde's brother was resting with poisen running through his veins. Naruto was still thinking about Uri, thinking that she was in Konaha instead of the village that they were in.

In the hospital, while Sakura was making the concoction, Temari was explaining to the remaining Team 7 and Sai about what happened and had a little help with Granny Chiyo, who heard more about what happened then Temari did. "Oh. But I have a question for you, Temari-san," Kakashi said, who was looking at the smaller woman in front of him. His eye was still covered with his headband, to hide his Shirengan from the world untill it was needed in battle. "Yes? Shoot," the blonde answered, crossing her arms in restlessness. "How's Uri doing? I heard from Ren that she became sick here," the silver haired man asked, looking concerned for his sister's student with his one showing eye.

This phrase made Naruto confused. He thought that his white haired friend was still in Konaha, and that she promised to see him when he came back from his training. "What? She's here?" Naruto freaked, running franticlly inside his mind. The rest of the group just ignored the energetic blonde, and Temari answered the only mature man in the group. "She's not getting any better. And when she heard that Gaara was kiddnapped, she worsened in health. Everyone's worried. Even the people she's never met," Temari said, looking down at the ground, shuffling her nin shoes.

"You mean that she might die!" Sakura yelled in surprise, as she finished with her main job. She gave it to the main doctor, and he gave it to Kankuro, who earlier fought one of the men breaching the protection of Suna. "We're afraid so. If she doesn't get better, everyone's gonna lose hope," Temari sighed, but continued on with the mission to save her youngest brother.

[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]]1stPOV[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]]

When I heard that Gaara was kiddnapped, I just lost hope. If he didn't come back alive, I couldn't live my life any longer. Sure, losing my entire family from a crazy older brother was sad, but I got over it, since I still had my other sane one. And when my sane brother became insane too, and went to join the circus with a snakey man just to kill another insane man, I was okay with that too, since I did have my friends and boyfriend. But if my boyfriend, the one that wasn't insane with power and took care of me in a way I hadn't been taken care of in a long time, I would finally crack and just hope to fade away from the world that was cruel to me. I didn't do anything to it!

During the next few days, I felt worse. I was restless too, and so I disobeyed the medic nin's orders. I went outside of my room, and into the Kazekage's office, sitting on the couch that I sat on during my first day in Suna. And I sat there, staring off into space, coughing roughly every few minutes, and trying to hold in my vomit and trying to not black out.

When the door opened, the familiar people that I left in Konaha and in Suna. I got up stumbling a bit, and stumbled over to the red head. He seemed surprised to see me out of the room. I swung a fist at him, stumbling again, and missed. That shocked him even more. I fell over, tears spilling out of my oynx eyes, and he caught me in his hands, trying to shush me out of my tears. "How could you," I mumbled, sobbing a little. "I mean, I understand you trying to protect the village, but you left me in a moment of weakness, making me worry soooo much," I sobbed in harder, making Gaara sit down with her and hold her in a hug.

"It's okay. And I'm so sorry. Just go to sleep, and I'll take care of you. I promise," he whispered in my ear, nuzzling his face into my hair, the parts where it was completely dry. "I promise..."

**So how was it? It took me awhile to write this, and I had this idea in my head for awhile. So tell me what you think! Oh! And thanks for reading and keeping up my spirits about my writing. I appreceate it sooooo much! :) You guys help in spelling and encouragment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto... That is all... X(**

**Chapter Four: Knock on the door, it's Chapter 4**

The next two weeks, I got better. With the help of my beloved boyfriend, of course. He sat by my bed, cooling off my forehead with a wet rag, holding my hand whenever I was in a miserable mood, and held back my long hair while I puked into the toilet. But it was sad when he had to go and do those boreing Kazekage duties of his. He really needed a vacation. But ever since he came back from his little mishap, he's been work all day, come and stay in my room all night. I barely even saw him since I was mostly asleep during that time.

Now that I'm all better, I have to go back home where a worried Hinata was, probably driving her family crazy with her pacing. One time, when I was just comeing home from a long and dangerous mission, one of the branch members of the Hyuuga was on his knees, hands clasped together, and sweat rolling down the side of his face, begging for me to go to the compound and calm the girl. And I'm glad I did. Her room was trashed, the younger branch members were scared, and some of the vases in the hallway was shattered into a hundred peices.

"I guess I'll see you later, then," I said, holding Gaara's hands in my own. Today I was leaving, something that was hard to do, since I had lots of bonding with the sand siblings. "Yeah. Later," Gaara said, a red tint on his cheeks. "Hey! You aren't getting sick now are you?" I teased, knowing full well with what's wrong with his tinted cheeks. "No. I'm just not good with this sort of thing," he admitted, looking down at his shoes, as if his Kage shoes became a superstar. "Well. Let me help you then," I said, a smile on my face, as I leaned in and touched lips with his. I didn't care if anyone was watching. I just wanted to do my third favorite thing to do with my boyfriend. You can't blame a girls' needs.

He seemed to be in shock, because once I was done, he didn't move an inch, and I just turned around to walk through the desert that was beyond the gate of Suna. "See you later guys!" I yelled when I was a good distance away. I stopped and waved wildly, like I would usually do to Naruto or Hinata when they left on long missions. I saw them wave back, everyone except the red headed Kazekage. He was still shocked and standing still. He looks funny when that happens. hehehehehe!

[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]]

I was back in Konaha, wondering around the streets for the shy Hyuuga. I already checked the comound, and she wasn't there. And I also looked around her favorite hiding spots from her life time crush. But she wasn't anywhere! So when I finally stopped for something to eat, I found her in the Ramen shop eating a small bowl of Miso. "Hah! I finally found you!" I yelled, making the lavender haired girl sqeak in surprise. "Uri... Couldn't you have greeted me like a normal person," she said, putting a hand to her chest. Hinata stopped stuttering after a while of sleepovers at my house, and me at hers.

"But you know that's not my style. And what if _Naruto_ did that. You wouldn't be like this if he had done what I did," I said, crossing my arms as I sat down next to her, ordering a medium bowl of Chicken, my favorite. "Yeah, well..." Hinata muttered, as she went off to dreamland, leaving me here with the strange people that can't handle my weirdness. Only handful people can stand my personality. Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara are some examples. I don't know about Sasuke anymore though. Sometimes I think that it was partly my fault for him leaving. But I was used to family and friends leaving now a days. It had become normal.

"Hinata?" I asked, now feeling sadness over welm me. It was like I was PMSing today. "What is it?" she asked, not really noticing the face I was giving to my recently made ramen. From my reflexing in the liquid parts, my eyes looked to soft, like if you poked them, they'll splash all over the place, covering everything in a dark color. My sad frown was set in, and I was pale, but not as pale as I was when sick in Suna. "Do you think he'll ever come to his senses and come back?" I asked, feeling tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I haven't cried in forever. And I mean, _cried_ cried. Not cry-because-you-don't-feel-good-and-you're-so-confused cry I tried to hold it in when Naruto told me that Sasuke left, and I tried to hold it in when he was in danger with that Zabuza and Haku guy. I even tried to hold it in when my other looney brother killed all of my family.

But now they won't come back in. They were taking charge, and saying that they wanted out now. "Who? Oh god. Uri... you're crying," Hinata said, putting a hand up to her mouth in horror. "D-D-Do you think that S-Sasuke w-would come to h-his *hic* *hic*senses and-and come back?" I asked again, crying even harder then before. How come I thought of him now. The crying's a bit delayed, and I hate crying. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I yelled, holding my hands to my eyes. When was I gonna stop crying!

**I know this chapter may suck, and I'm not happy about some parts of it, but deal with it. And I don't know if I ever said this on the first book or any of the other chapters in this one, but, if you don't like my story, quit reading it and move on to the next fanfic, okay? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto so... how are we going to fix that?**

**Chapter Five**

After calming down some, I looked over to the freaking out Hinata, and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" I said, rubbing my now red eyes. "I-It's okay, Uri. Just, please, warn me next time..." my friend said, shaking a little. Afterwards, I had to tell Hinata that I would be okay being alone for the rest of the day. "Okay... Well, be careful going home, okay?" she said, before she paid for her ramen, and left the shop, with me still inside, eating the parts that were still warm...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I arrived home, I sat down on my comfy bed. Across from my room, was Sasuke's. I left it the way it was when he left, and the house plus his room, were still as plain looking as ever. Sighing, I got dressed into my pajama's, which included, a black tank top, and blue short shorts. It has become a ritual for me, now a days, to walk around the compound before I go to bed, and kinda remember the olden days...

First, I walked around the front, and made my ways towards the back. Usually when I reach the middle, I usually got a memory that becomes regualrly:

_(a flash back in 3rd POV)_

_A young white haired was running around the compound, in a frilly pink dress, and a little pink flower reath on top of her head. "Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" the girl yelled, looking around the area for her brother. The girl, was of course, the main character of the story, Uri. "What is it, Nee-chan?" a dark haired boy asked her, peering from around a taller boy's shoulder. "Nii-chan! Don't I look pretty!?" she asked her brother, a bright smile on her face. "You look nice," the boy said, looking away from her. The older boy looked down at the dressed up girl, studying her outfit. Noticing the extra care of some of the pink flowers enteined into her soft white hair._

_"You look very pretty, Uri-chan," the older boy said, a soft smile on his face. "Really Oni-chan?" Uri asked him, a large grin on her cute little face. "Really..." _

_(Flash- It's over and it's short, so who cares-back)_

I continued to walk, after remembering that memory. It was so long ago, that I couldn't really remember some of the details. All I remember, is that Mikoto, my dad's wife, dressed me up like that because she liked my hair, and what I looked like in pink. I had a weird life growing up. Anyways, once I was finished with the outside, I did the ending of my little tour/ritual. Opening the door to the room, I looked around the plain room. It was dark, so you couldn't really see anything, except the shapes and shadows of the objects in the room. "Oh how I miss you," I said, my dark eyes rollling over the shapes of the bed, drawers, covered window, and the open closet.

"Huh..." I said, walking into the room. _How come the closets open?_ I thought, walking towards the closet. It was never opened, and I kept it closed, the way Sasuke liked it. Reaching out my hand to close the door, a had came out of the darkness scaring the crap out of me. "Holy shit!" I yelled, my eyes wide in surprise. The owner stepped out, his red eyes peering into my own, and before the name of the person reached my brain, I blacked out.

}}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{ }}}{{{

? POV

I was back at home, just to pick up some things I forgot to get when I left a few years ago. I know it's a bit late, but I've been training to kill a certain someone (**A/N there's a clue on who it is!**). I sensed that no one was home, so that meant that either the person that lived here once, either left or was just doing something that they loved to do. Anyways, I crept into my open window. Why was it open, I had no idea. Walking to the drawers, I picked up a photo that I hold dear. It had my sister in it, smiling like there was no tomorrow. She was cute when she was little, my mother always dressing her up in frilly and liacey dresses and threading flowers and fake jewels into her white hair. Anyways, in this one, she was wearing a lolita blue dress, white daisies lining the hem of the poofy skirt and the expanding and large sleeves. Her long hair was in pigtails, daisies and forget me nots tied with invisable thread, and some fake diamonds around her hair ties.

Putting the photo in the bag a brought, I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room, reaching into a secret capartment behind the toilet. Inside, were some of the gifts that the same sister in the photograph gave me: a silver chain with the Uchiha clan symbol on it, a stuffed monkey, and a switch blade knife, which I still have no clue how she bought when she was only nine years old. Sighing, I closed the capartment, hearing the small click of the lock, and walked into the closet, searching for some old shoes and weapons I could use for more training.

Then, while I was shuffling through, I heard a sigh enter the room, and I stiffened. I didn't make that sound, so it could only be... _her_. I paused, waiting for the intruder to leave the room. She didn't only shuffled closer to the now open closet._ Dammit!_ I thought, mad at myself for not keeping a watch on who was coming. This is why I need more trining! Anyways, when she reached out her hand, I snatched her hand and brought her towards me, making her look into my red eyes. She fainted, and I sweatdropped. I must have used to much chakra. Yes I need more training. I scooped her up, after bagging up my stuff, and I took her with me, back to the base where my "sensei" was, waiting for my return with his little minnions...

**I left many clues for who the mystery person was, and I worked hard on this chapter since I was very stuck from the last one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto... That is all...**

**Chapter Six**

When I awoke, I was in a place I've never seen before. I seemed to be laying on a metal table, next to me was vials of weird colored liquid, sterile science utensils, and a veriaty of human oragans in jars. _Ewwwww_, I thought, as I saw a stomach and a heart. This place was discusting! I sat up, and carefully got off of the table, trying to not touch anything that could accidently poisen me. I heard footsteps coming towards the room, going into a steady rythem: _clap...clap...clap...clap...clap..._

I started to panic. Whoever put me in this room was probably coming back to get me, and do test on me with the strange colored liquids. The door to the room opened, and a man stepped in. He had brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, and for soem reason, he was grinning like he just got the best birthday present ever. "You must be Uri Uchiha. I'm happy that I finally get to meet you," the man said, his creepy smile growing wider, if that was even possible. He must of seen my confused face, cause he continued on talking. "I knew your mother. You look very much like her. It's such a shame that she had to die before she got to see you grow up."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, slowly backing away from the strange man. I think I'll call him Creepy, since he was just that right now. "Well, I guess you could say... that I killed her. After I found out about you of course," he said, a wicked glint in his blue eyes. I froze in place. My mother, was dead. I mean, I knew that Mikoto was only a step mom for me, since my dad kinda cheated on her. I was planning on searching for my mom, after I get permission from the Hokage. He seemed to notice me tense up, and he continued talking. "You see, I was origianally your mother's boyfriend, and when she became pregnant, I, of course, was happy that she was carryin my child. But then after you were born, I found out that you looked nothing like me, and that you had the eyes of that _Uchiha_," he spat out.

"I was planning on killing you, so that know one would ever have to see you. But then, your mother caught on what I was doing, and ran off to your father so he could take you. And after he left, do you know what your mother did to stall me? She actually thought that she would win against me. So, I killed her, and watched her blood pool onto the sandy ground. But, since she worked so hard to keep you safe, and I killed her for cheating on _me_ with that f*(king Uchiha. But now, I'm going to kill you. I've waited for soooo long..." he said, and he pulled out a kunai, pointing it at my chest.

This man, he killed my mom. The only person that I was hoping that would love me like a normal mother. Not like my father did. He always ignored me, like he did with Sasuke, and focused on Itachi, the pride of his life. But before the brown haired man could throw the knife, another person walked in, interupting him. "Hitoshi," he said, grabbing the man's wrist, and pulling him away from me. The man, Hitoshi, glared at the new comer, and pulled his arm away, walking towards the door, slamming it behind him in the process. I looked at the only person left with me in the room, a boy around my age, with dark hair, red eyes, and pale skin in a weird outfit that showed his chest. My eyes widened, as I relized who it was. "Sasuke? Is that you?" I asked him, stepping towards him.

He nodded, and I began giggling, also relizing that he was the one that looked weird in the outfit. "What are you laughing at! I just saved you from that bastard!" he yelled, looking childish. "Because... you look hilariuos in that costume! If you were someone else, I wouldn't be in this state," I said, trying to stifle my giggling. He calmed down, looking at me with tired eyes, and he turned off his sharingan. He sat down on the table, and patted the spot next to him, and I sat down next to him. "Uri. What did Hitoshi mean, when he said that your mom, wasn't really also my mom?" he asked, and I sweatdropped. Is he really that stupid? What has he been up to these past years?

"He meant that our dad, cheated on another woman, and then I was born. Did you really think that I was ever related to your mom? I mean, I have white hair, while everyone else in the family had dark hair," I said, looking down at my hands. "So you're not related to me by blood?" he asked, his eyes shadowed over. "Well, I'm related to you by half. But I'm still your sister. Just only your halfsister," I explained, fiddling with my thumbs. We sat in silence, and when he finally spoke, he seemed a little mad. "So everyone in the clan, kept this from me?" he strained, his jaw clenching. "I didn't know untill dad started to yell at your mom, saying that he was sorry about having sex with another woman. I was around five that time. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you'd reject me like most of our family did," I said, feeling tears falling down my pale cheeks.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders, bringing me towards the owner. "I would never do that," Sasuke said, his jaw still clenched. We stayed like that untill I fell asleep on his shoulder...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When I awoke next I was back in my house, and I was confused. Was that all a dream? Or, was it real? I got up, got dressed in my usual outfit, and tied my long white hair into pigtails. I looked in the mirror, and saw that my eyes were puffy and red, like I was crying all night, and noticed a not on the table next to my bed. Picking it up, I read it through:

_Dear Uri,_

_You must be really confused now, but I took you back home after you fell asleep. If Hitoshi wants to kill you, then he has to go through me first, and that would never happen. If people ask where you've been, just say that you got lost okay. I'll come to visit every once in a while. Just to make sure that Hitoshi, or any other person, has killed you. And I'll always love you, okay sis? No matter what..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sasuke_

I dropped the letter into one of the drawers, and sat on the bed. So it was real. Getting up I walked out of the door, and saw Ebizo and Yutaka, walking towards my house with worry set on their faces. "Are you guys okay?" I asked them, and they perked up, and began running towards me, hugging me tightly. "Where were you!" Yutaka yelled, turning me towards him, hands on my shoulder. "I got lost in the woods," I said, using the lie that Sasuke gave me to use. "Why?" I asked, looking at both my teammates. "You were gone for a week. We almost sent a search party for you. Gaara was freaking out in Suna, and was about to leave to come get you," Ebizo explained, tearing me away from the freaking out Yutaka, and held me in his arms.

"A week?" I asked, confused. I must have been knocked out for four days, and fell asleep on the fifth day. Weird.

They nodded, and started to drag me away, outside of the compound. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, letting myself be dragged away. "We're taking you to the Hokage," they said together, and continued. I just woke up, and I'm already being dragged away by one of my friends. After I just came back. How welcomeing...

**Mwahahahahaha! I bet you thought I forgot about her mom's ex-boyfriend, and Uri's teammates. Tell me what you think, okay?! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I finally broke free of the Hokage, and was walking down Konoha with both my team mates beside me. "Where did you truely go?" Yutaka said, looking at the ground with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I told you, I got lost in the forest," I said, trying to stick to the lie that Sasuke gave me. He and Ebizo looked like they didn't believe me. "No Uri. Tell us the real thing. The thing about you getting lost in the forest. You know the forest around Konoha like the back of you're hand!" Ebizo argued, stopping me from walking. "W-What do you mean?" I asked, sweating from the pressure. I don't like lying to my friends. It's like lying to you're brain~! Nah, but seriously, I don't like lying to 'em.

"Fine. Sasukecamebacktogetsomething sandhesawmeandtookmeandthenm ymother'sex-boyfriendtriedtokillmelikehe didherbutthenSasukestoppedhi mandthenhetookmebackhere!" I said, inhaling after I finished that sentance. "Could you please restate that," Ebizo said, sweatdropping. Sighing, I grabbed their arms and dragged them all the way back to the Uchiha compund.

"Okay. Sasuke came back. And he got some stuff but I walked in and he took me to the creepy snake dude's lair. And then this guy named Hitoshi came in, started rambling on how my mom cheated on him, and then he killed her after he found out after I was born. But then Sasuke came in, defeated him, and took me straight back home. And now, you have to-" I was cut off from explaining to the wide eyed boys when a knock was initiated on my door. "Who is it?!" I called, staring straight at Yutaka and Ebizo. "It's me," said a familiar voice, and I giggled a little.

It was Gaara. But why was he here? "Did you guys fill him in on what happened?" I asked them, squinting my eyes at the blonde and brunett. They shook their heads vigerously. "Come in!" I yelled, looking away from them and towards the now opening door. The red head that I love walked through the door and saw me with my team. "Am I... interupting anything?" he asked, looking between me and the two boys.

"No. So what's up?" I asked him. Ebizo and Yutaka were still kinda frozen from shock that Sasuke actually came here. "Nothing. I just thought that you'd like to come into town with me," Gaara said, pointing behind him. The door was still open, since he was still holding it open, and you could see Konoha faintly in the distance. "Sure!" I said, and we left, my two team mates still frozen. I wonder why...

***Gaara's POV***

I actually was partly lying when I told Uri that nothing was up. I was a bit surprised that she didn't wonder why I was even in my allied country. The truth is, I want to give her something, but I have to buy it first. And I also wanted to make sure that she was okay. It was like she just up and left with no traces like that brother of hers. Though, she was a little neater. I felt a hand grab my own, and I turned, feeling a heat on my cheeks. I was still not used to this. Uri had grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a window. It was filled with jewelry, and they all looked as if they would be a great "present" for her.

"Isn't that one pretty?" she asked me, pointing to a ring with a sapphire on it. The band was silver and it had two smaller diamonds on each side of the larger gem. It wasn't much money, but I have to store that info in my memory. We continued to window shop, and by the time we were done, it was already night time. My feet were aching, but it didn't matter. I was used to this.

Uri was leaning her head on my shoulder as we were sitting on a bench in a park not to far from a food joint. "Uri? You awake?" I asked her, shaking her lightly. Only a snore could be heard coming from the sleeping white haired girl. I still cannot believe, that a person, especailly a _girl_, could turn me from a, what she calls, a scary dude to a super softie. I transported us to her bedroom. And no, I won't do anything dirty while she's sleeping. I'M NOT A PERVERT!

As soon as she was tucked in, I transported myself to that jewelry store, where the sapphire ring was at. Thankfully, the store was open untill 11 at night, and it was a good thing too. I really wanted to ask her a really important question, even if we are only 16 years old. It's better to get it over with, and not get stressed over that one thing that's circling around your mind for years. I set the box into my Kazekage cloak pocket, smiling softly while looking at the ground. _I wonder what her answer would be_...

**What do you think that Gaara's gonna ask her? **

**And I know it's been, like, forever, but I had school, summer homework, and writers block stuck with gum in my head, and so I finally got an idea, and I want ta know what you think. And yes, I meant 'ta'. Trying to be a little southern today... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto. It would be super awesome if I did, right?

CHAPTER 8

I woke up from my sleep, only to find that I was in my bed. Odd. I remember accidently falling sleep after Gaara and I walked around the village some. So why am I here? Wait... Gaara! How could I be so stupid! He must think I'm such a weirdo now, sleeping on his shoulder... What am I gonna do now?

I scootched my way off my bed, to the dresser where my usual cut off red shirt, fishnets, and skirt was folded neatly inside like it usually was. I went into the bathroom, after gathering my clothes for the day, set them down on the closed lid of the toilet, and grabbed a towel to set on top so they wouldn't get wet from me grabbing them. I turned on the shower, and stared at myself in the mirror. "You can see him today. Just act like nothing you did yesterday was stupid and weird," I peptalked myself, and I went back to what I was doing earlier.

After about a quick 15 minute shower, which took half the time I usually took to get clean in the morning, I clothed myself, and brushed my partly wet, partly dry, long white hair. "And what shall I do with you today, Ms. Hair? Or are you going to be naughty like you were last week, when you were tangled with my hands." Yes, I talk to my hair. I talk to a lot of things. Since I'm the only one that lives in this house, I have to talk to something, so inannimate objects are the only things left. Grabbing the brush, I ran through knots and nests until the pure white strands were straight and shiny. Kepping it down, I went over to my headband and weapons pouch, which were in the same place as I left them before Sasuke took me away from the house. Straping them on, I went down stairs. "You know what," I said, after a few minutes of shuffling around the kitchen looking for something edible," I'm not hungry this morning."

On that note, I left the house, with money in hand for some grovery shopping. "Good morning, Mrs. Umino," greeted I, as I walked past an older womean with three kids walking around her feet, hands laced through her skirt. "Good morning, Uri-chan. Having a good day so far?" she asked me, and I nodded, smiling politely. We passed each other, and I continued my way over to the grocers. I passed quite a few more people, greeting them and having small conversations. _It's like this every single time I need food_, I thought, feeling my tummy as it grumbled in agreement. I was STARVING! I just can't wait until I get more food.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= }{ butterfly}{

"This was a good sale, wasn't it Hinata-chan?" I asked said person. We bumped into each other as we were shopping, and decided that we might as well stick together while we do so. At least, it was kinda better then bumping into You-Know-Who. I mean, it would have been awkward if the wizard all of a sudden poofed out of know where and decided to shop with me instead of killing Harry Potter and his friends. And I think I may be going crazy. "It w-was," Hinata stuttered, and we walked in silence, enjoying the chirpping birds and the warm sun on our skin.

I glanced around some, to only spot a certain red head wandering our way. I blushed. "What's w-wrong Uri-chan?" Hinata asked, as she took a look at my face. "I-It's nothing," I answered, and she giggled slightly. "W-What!?" I asked her this time. "Your face is beet red, and your st-stuttering like m-me," she answered, and I felt my face grow hotter then it already was. "Shut up,"I muttered, trying to hide my face with my hands, but it was futile. I have two reasons why. 1)My hands were full of bags with my food in it, and 2) Gaara was already next to us, his seafoam green gaze locked onto me. Please say he doesn't remember me falling alseep on him!

"Hello Uri-chan," he greeted, and I believe Hinata thought that was her que to leave us be. Dang... :(

"H-Hello Gaara-kun," I greeted back. He motioned his hand towards one of the bags I was holding and I gave it to him. I already knew that he would have taken it even if I declined. We walked in silence again, though it was someone else besides my best friend. My blush calmed down sometime ago, maybe a minute after said friend left me alone with my BF, and I kinda inched closer to him. I guess it was a reflect for girls, because I see some other girls and women do it when I see them with their boyfriend or husband. Gaara spoke after a few more minutes, and it kinds surprised me some. "Uri... I have something to ask you, when we get to your house. Will it be okay if I do?"

"S-Sure,"I stuttered again. Why was he asking me this? I mean, you don't have to ask me to see if you can ask a question for me later. But Gaara seemed a bit happy about me agreeing for him to ask me that question. I wonder what it is...

(") (") (") (") (") (") (") {penguin!} (") (") (") (") (") (")

I put away my food and other supplies from the grocery bags, while Gaara sat in the living room. I guess he was getting preped up himself for asking me what ever he wants to ask me. I guess we all have to prep ourselves today. I mean, first me to myself about seeing said boy, who is right now in my house, and he is preping for whatever he wants to ask. How odd. I set the last can from the last bag in the cubard, and walked into the sitting room, talking the spot next to the red headed boy. "So what is it you wanted to ask me today, Gaara?" asked I, the white haired girl.

He took in a deep breathe and started to ask away. "Uri... I know this is a bit early, but... Will you marry me?"

My breath hitched in my throat, and my face turned redder then it was earlier. Why do I keep blushing? Oh yeah, the boy that I love is the cause of it. And yes, I do admitt that I love him. I looked at him, seeing him holding the bluee sapphire ring I was 'Ooing' at the other day. And I could also see Gaara blushing a little, glancing up at me every 5 seconds. "Yes. I will," I whispered, but he heard it, because his head whipped up, a large smile on his face. "You mean it?" he asked. The way he said that, reminded me of a kid getting permission to be able to get a puppy or kitty. I nodded, tears rolling down my face. "But your crying," Gaara stated sadly. "Silly. These are tears of joy,'' I told him, smiling and laughing slightly. Gaara smiled too, and pointed at my left hand. I gave it to him, and he slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger, and kissed me passionately. I'm very happy... :)

(^^^) (^^^) (^^^) (^^^) (^^^) {shark!} (^^^) (^^^) (^^^) (^^^)

"You mean he proposed!" Ino and TenTen shouted in surprise, and I was glad that we were in Hinata's room. Hinata invited everyone over, besides Sakura, since she was on a mission with her team. So it was just Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Temari, and I, all in Hinata's room eating some bowls or popcorn and watching sappy movies. **(A/N If I hadn't mentioned this before, I shall now. They have electricity and movies and all the high tec stuff that we have... yeah, not very creative is it?) **"Yeah. That's what I mean," I said calmly, eating a handful of popcorn. I would be just like them, but I was waiting until Temari came over. Yeah, she hasn't arrived yet, but she will. The door bell rang, and I heard one of the branch members answer the door, and a familiar female voice call out from below. There she is now.

"How come I heard from outside that some guy proposed to someone?" the blonde asked, as she walking inside the room with Hinata trailing behind her, another bowl in her hands. I could tell it was some chocolate, and I knew that we would be needing that soon. "Gaara-san proposed to Uri-chan," Hinata explained, giving me the bowl of chocolate. "Wait... does that mean that you'll be my sister-in-law?" Temari asked me, and I nodded grinning. She picked me up and began twirling me around, laughing and I giggled, my excitment now coming out. "I finally get to have a sister. Now I won't be the only girl. And I'm so glad that it's one of my friends," she said, setting me down and smiling. And then the crazyiness started. And when I mean crazyness, I mean the giggling, crying, and annoyed calls from Neji, Hinata's dad, Hanabi, and all the other Hyuugas in the compound that weren't lucky enough to get a mission today.

Today was the best day EVER!

**Yo peoplez! I know it's been, like, forever, but here it is. The answer to what Gaara was hoping he gets the answer to for the ring... Hope you all enjoyed. But yeah... And the little creatures I mostly got off of facebook. ou should try them sometimes, but I found out that they only work on the commments. Only the shark and the penguins... WELL, do what you have to do and again, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"So you're moving to Suna?" Sasuke asked me, as I packed the clothes from the last draw into a box and wrote... well, 'CLOTHES' on the top of the box. "Yep. And I still won't tell you why!" I said, while I picked it up. "You are going to live with that Gaara kid, won't you," he said. Panic spiked in me, and I shakily looked his way, confusion on my face some. "I-I don't know what you-" I was cut off by my brother as he spoke again. "I heard Hinata-san and TenTen talking about it as I made my way over. Secretly of course."

I sighed. He still was on his mission to kill our older brother, which I think it was kind of a boring goal if you asked me. Which I guess you didn't... awww...

"It's okay. I won't kill him... yet. But just to let you know, there are some boxes of yours that I thought you might like up in the attic," he said, before poofing away like a ninja. Heh. Funny word... Ninja...

I walked down the stairs, setting the box with the others on the table, and made my way to the very top of the house, where some stuff I packed away a few months after Sasuke left to go train to get stronger than someone. I forgot who... '-.-

Anyways I tugged on the cord that led to the said attic, making the door swing down, the ladder unclasp, and dust to fly everywhere. When was the last time I cleaned up here? I asked myself, and sneezed, which, in my oppinon, sounded pretty cute to a tall and non-cute like girl like me. Taking hold of one of the rungs, I made my way up to the dusty room trying to hold in the rest of my sneezes so I wouldn't slip, fall, and then kill myself as I probably impale myself with something I left lying around the house.

As soon as I reached the top and looked up, I wish I didn't. There were boxes strewn across the place, looking as if a tornado ended up here without breaking my house or letting me know or wake up. Dust covered everything with a few spider webs, and one holding a real big spider along with it, but it was very far from where my destination was. It was near my parents things, which I promised myself to never look through again, unless supervised by a responsible adult.

Walking over, I found my handwriting on boxes with my name, Sasuke's, or Itachi's. I grabbed the one with less dust, but it looked like it had more care then the other boxes. Opening it, I gasped, looking at the single object I remember putting in there by itself so it wouldn't get squished. It was Mr. Knife, my old stuffed kunai knife I had when I was little. When my life was better than it is now. Well, at least before Gaara came into it.

But that happy moment didn't last long. Because that spider from earlier. Well, it's either fast moving, or I am really slow because that huge spider appeared in front of my line of vision, and scared the pants off me. So I did what any normal and considerate person that hates spiders would do. I screamed.

And ran for my life, with my stuffed knife in hand and my destination unclear as I ran out of the house and through the streets of Konoha to Hinata-chans house. Yeah. I'm not leaving there for a while.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

"Uri-chan, are you alright?!" a voice called, as Hinata brushed my white hair to calm me down. I didn't answer. That spider was why too close to comfort and I was afraid to say what it was or it might appear out of nowhere. "Uri! Answer me!" he called again. It was Gaara, I knew for sure. The worry in his voice was clear, and I nodded at Hinata, who had paused in brushing my hair to open the door for him.

Once he was allowed, he ran to my side, glancing slightly at my stuffed toy, but to my face which was full of fear. I could tell he wasn't used to doing the comforting thing, since he used to be the one that caused the fear, not tried to clear it away. "Uri-chan? Um… What's wrong?" he asked, patting my back as much as he could without getting in the way of Hinata and her brush.

"The thing was in the attic," I answered vaguely. He looked confused, and so did Hinata. I also didn't tell her about the _Spider_. "What thing?" he asked again, his rubbing slowing down some. "The… The… evil thing. It had the terrible 8 legs, the huge adomen, and the stringy silk. The pintures that could bite you, and possibly cause you your death…" I said, widening my dark eyes for effect. "You don't mean…" Hinata said, before squeaking herself. Gaara still looked confused.

"What thing! What thing!" he practically yelled. I guess we were scaring him. "It's a stupid spider. They always act like this when one of them sees one or hears about one," a voice said. It was Neji-san, Hinata's older cousin, and he stood at the entrance of the room, the door still open, and munching on an apple like our conversation was nothing. "Oh… well that's not bad," Gaara said, sighing like he was wiping sweat from his forehead with and imaginary arm.

"You think it was nothing! It was this big, all creepy, all crawly, and it was in front of my face in the attic. And it was huge and hairy and eek!" I shivered, and I felt Hinata vibrate from shaking with her brush in my hair while she was at it. "I could kill it for you," Gaara suggested, and I thanked him greatly. I think I was glad I had someone manly to kill a spider for once. ;)

_**So how was it?**_


End file.
